An Everlasting Feeling
by Wolf Angel
Summary: evil is rising, mione finds herself drawn to the enemy, but as she makes her final decision love of an old friend burst open. the year of decisions, that will provoke everlasting feelings. crummy summary, please give it a try!


Hello ppls, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so pleaaaase give any comments or stuff  
  
that you think I'm missing. And for CCS ppl I write S/S on this name and also on my other name Kawaii Wolf Senshi..  
  
Disclaimer: Donut own HP (  
  
I just got sick of writing anime, so I grabbed the nearest subject and created a story. . .. I honestly don't have any idea where it's going so I would aprpeciate helpful reviews or suggestions. *&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to be able to report to you of your title for this year as Head Girl of  
  
Hogwarts. This year's system will work a bit differently as the cirriculum and school  
  
activities have been completely reorganized. You have a heavy responsibility ahead of  
  
you, and we, the staff of Hogwarts would understand completely if you decide not to  
  
accept this role. This year you and the Head Boy will work closely with the prefects and  
  
the staff to ensure the rest of the school complete safety. The first meeting will be with  
  
the prefects after the Great Feast. Please do not respond with owl because of  
  
confidentiality. The Ministry of Magic has granted you to ability to respond with wand  
  
scripture. Professor McGonagall has confirmed that during the fourth extra credit class  
  
you took with her you were taught of so. Congratulations and we look forward to your  
  
arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely: The Staff of Hogwarts, Represented by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
For the umpteenth time Hermoine read the thick rich letter whose creases were  
  
now so defined she could stand a galleon in one. Her parents had been so proud, and was  
  
telling all the family and friends Hermoine was the Head Girl at her "private school". She  
  
wasn't sure how the rest of the school would react to her new title. "I can sure expect  
  
some more good-two-shoes cracks." She mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine! It's late! Why are you still up?" Mrs. Granger's voice carried from  
  
the hallway. Hermoine flicked off the light and laid down. Surprisingly she fell asleep the  
  
second her head touched the pillow and the Granger house stayed quiet until the break of  
  
dawn.  
  
  
  
Hermoine woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. Sliding off the  
  
bed she sat on the floor for a few moments trying to clear her head before standing up.  
  
She was still half asleep but somehow managed to get dressed. She shoved her hair in to  
  
a quick ponytail and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white halter with a jean jacket  
  
over it. Before going down for breakfast she looked in to the mirror then at a childhood  
  
picture that sat on her dresser.  
  
  
  
Her hair was now longer and her lashes darker. She looked a lot more like her  
  
mother and the freckles had paled and only occasionally popped up after a serious  
  
tanning. As much as she tried to hide it under modest heavy fleece sweaters and loose  
  
pants, her figure had undergone drastic changes and her body was more developed.  
  
Finally her mother gave her "the talk" and Hermoine's taste in clothes grew a bit  
  
stronger. Finally, after losing annoying braces during the summer, her teeth were perfect.  
  
Feeling the old pain of metal digging in to her gums, Hermoine made a face and went to  
  
brush her teeth.  
  
  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad!" she called arriving in the comfortable breakfast room.  
  
(sry, but I'm from US and so don't expect me to use 'Mum' anytime soon.) Receiving  
  
smiles from her parents she sat down and ate lightly, saving room for later chocolate  
  
frogs and pumpkin pastries.  
  
  
  
After breakfast she read for half an hour then spent ten minutes lugging her trunk  
  
and things downstairs in to the car. There was still more than an hour left, so she  
  
dwindled away some time by writing friendly notes to her professors and taping on a  
  
chocolate kiss with a small explanation on what they were. Finally she heard her mother  
  
call her to leave. During the entire car ride Hermoine tried to control the slight touch of  
  
butterflies in her stomach, scolding herself for behaving like a little girl about to enter a  
  
candy store, but the truth was that over the entire summer she had been bored out of her  
  
mind. Her muggle friends seemed very stupid all of a sudden, and since Harry and Ron  
  
were in Romania an owl took more than two weeks to successfully transfer between the  
  
friends. Hedwig had disappeared ever since a dragon had come close to snacking on her,  
  
and Eriol showed up more often with leaves and sticks that he picked up in exchange for  
  
the letters. Dances and parties where people had to bring their own drinks in case of  
  
spiking didn't really make her wild with excitement. That pretty much left family  
  
activities and studying. She ached to go back to Hogwarts where she learned something  
  
useful everyday and had friends she trusted.  
  
  
  
After arriving at the platform Hermoine went through a quick check of  
  
Crookshanks' cage, her trunk, and lastly a bag of muggle candy, Hermoine turned to face  
  
her parents who were fascinated by Hermoine's Potions book. "Well Mom, I'm ready."  
  
Hermoine said gently taking the book away. She met dazed faces and knew a magic  
  
question was coming. "How in the world could you make a drink to change into someone  
  
else?" Mr. Granger asked. "With special ingredients and such. Very complicated, it's  
  
hard to fully explain." Hermoine said before shoving the book in to the trunk. Mrs.  
  
Granger rolled her eyes and glared at her husband. "Good-bye sweetie!" She said  
  
hugging her daughter fiercely. "Bye Mom!" Hermoine replied holding on just as tight.  
  
"We're so proud of you love. Keep sending us letters!" Mr. Granger added smiling, but  
  
Hermoine could see the look of confusion hidden beneath the smile. Hermoine gave him  
  
a quick peck on the cheek and calmly walked through the wall.  
  
  
  
After putting away her luggage and cat Hermoine stood in the hall waiting for her  
  
friends. Five minutes later Harry and Ron arrived both tanned and grinning. "You look  
  
like you had fun." Hermoine joked opening the door for her best friends. "It was bloody  
  
awesome! Charlie eventually let me and Harry ride a dragon. Didn't matter if it was the  
  
size of a hippogriff and could only blow smoke. Next year Charlie said we might be able  
  
to ride a horntail!" Ron ranted with a dreamy look in his eye. Hermoine laughed and  
  
turned to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. How many times did he get burned?" Harry's emerald  
  
green eyes twinkled, "I believe Charlie had to charm Ron to shed skin four times."  
  
Hermoine's eyes popped open. "Oh my gosh! It was that serious? I thought he would get  
  
a finger burned or something!" Hermoine gasped. The only times a Dragon Tamer would  
  
have to shed skin was when he or she was engulfed in flames. Harry laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry towered over her now, his hair messy as always. Years of quidditch and  
  
working with Charlie Weasley had toned his body and his voice had slowly deepened.  
  
But unlike bulkyish Ron, Harry was slim and agile as ever on foot or broomstick. Ron  
  
slowly grew to a Weasley man. Resembling his brothers strongly, he was Harry's height  
  
and after being a prefect his confidence level was steadier.  
  
  
  
The three talked and joked around like always, stopping only once to change in to  
  
school robes. Hermoine being Head Girl was allowed a choice of robe colors (made that  
  
up,,,,it's only fair lol) and her wardrobe had a variety of soft shades. For her first day she  
  
wore a powder blue that shyly showed off her figure and she pulled her hair in to a quick  
  
French braid with a few strands of blue ribbons woven in. "Wow Mi, you look great!"  
  
Harry commented when she entered the compartment after changing. "Ready to leave a  
  
trail of broken hearts behind you Mione?" Ron teased. Hermoine blushed and laughed, "I  
  
was about to say the same for you Mr. Weasley."  
  
  
  
The door suddenly cracked open and in the entrance stood the ever so familiar  
  
Draco Malfoy. "Hide me mudblood." He gasped before slamming the door. Looking  
  
around he whimpered realizing there was no place to hide. DRACOOOOOO!" A shrill  
  
voice screeched from outside. Draco shuddered and grabbed a spare robe that belonged to  
  
Ron. He covered himself and curled in to a strange shape by Harry and Hermoine's feet.  
  
The door slid open a few moments and Pansy stuck her head in. Hermoine felt Draco  
  
shudder again by her leg and glanced at Harry. He felt it too and grinned. "Have you seen  
  
Draco mudblood?" Pansy asked. Hermoine raised an eyebrow and replied. "Call me that  
  
again and you'll be eating mud." Pansy was about to ask again of Draco when she saw a  
  
bundle of what she thought was laundry shake by Harry. "What's that? Smuggling a  
  
beast in to Hogwarts?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh this, just a cage of specially bred medical rats to feed Hermoine's cat.  
  
Crookshanks hasn't been feeling very well lately and she keeps vomiting. The vet gave  
  
us these prescription rats. They only eat glow-worms and poisonous flies. But somehow  
  
the two mix to make an antidote for poor Crooks' stomach ache. The side effect is that  
  
they have two tails and three legs. Harry explained, giving a quick but solidly hard kick  
  
to the "rats." Ron coughed again to cover the grunt of pain. "Take a look, go ahead."  
  
Harry urged her. Draco pulled softly on Hermoine's robes in attempts to get her to stop  
  
Pansy. Fortunately for Malfoy Pansy was terrified of almost every speices of creatures  
  
except humans and cats.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING! NO SURPRISE IT'S A MUDBLOOD'S CAT!" Pansy  
  
screeched her face twisting with disgust. Hermoine's wand was already out, "Debartmus!  
  
Mange dregus!" She said as a jet of light hit Pansy. Her throat seemed to bubble with  
  
lumps and before she could counter-curse Hermoine, Pansy had a wide open mouth  
  
barfing mud. Watching the interesting show for a few minutes, Hermoine waved her  
  
wand and curtly stopped the flow and at the same time cleaning up the mess on the floor.  
  
"Debartmus! Restrano! Cessation!" Pansy let out a stream of insults before looking down  
  
and screaming about her new robes being ruined. She threw one last look of disgust at  
  
Hermoine before turning and stomping out.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine, that was bloody wicked but you'll get in trouble for using magic  
  
outside of Hogwarts." Ron said as Draco emerged. "That was the Debartmus part.  
  
McGonagall taught me some excuse spells. They fall under the Exception category.  
  
Exception curses and charms were originally a class Hogwarts supported, but it was  
  
canceled due to the decision of the Ministry. It's not an illegal spell to use, just not one  
  
Hogwarts has in its cirriculum anymore. It states that in Hogwarts, A History. But  
  
don't think about using it, only the people who took the extra credit class are registered to  
  
use it. Well, use it responsibly. And I'm sure Dumbledore would object to terms such as  
  
mudblood being tossed around." Hermoine explained coyly with a smile twitching.  
  
  
  
Harry broke out in to a full grin and looked admiringly at Hermoine. "How long  
  
before you stop amazing us?" Hermoine shrugged but glowing from his compliment.  
  
Ever since their best friend bond was secured, they didn't toss compliments around unless  
  
it was just exceptional. (sorta.. ya know what's it like, unless you don't have a best  
  
friend. Lol.) "Well Malfoy looks like you've gone from a ferret to a two tailed three  
  
legged rat." Ron said staring at Draco. "Weasley you-" Draco stopped short and glanced  
  
at Hermoine and Harry. "Nevermind." He muttered before stalking towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Granger, that was entertaining for me to watch." He called before the door  
  
slammed. Hermoine stared where he had stood. "Was that Malfoy thanking me? Wow,  
  
now I'm amazed." She laughed.  
  
  
  
After their previous conversation resumed once more, Hermoine found her mind  
  
wandering occasionally to Malfoy. She almost gasped as she realized what he was  
  
wearing. ~Malfoy had on green robes. He was wearing green robes. Unless he didn't  
  
change for Hogwarts yet he must be the Head Boy. Oh god-Malfoy is going to be my  
  
partner for the rest of the year?!~ Hermoine subconsciously moaned, receiving a strange  
  
look from Harry. Hermoine didn't notice and fell back in to her thoughts. ~He looks a lot  
  
different. I expected Harry and Ron to change but not him. Not Malfoy. The bouncing  
  
ferret was supposed to stay the same. His eyes are such a deep silver gray. Almost like  
  
silver ice. I wonder if-~ Hermoine was cut short from her thoughts by a nudge from  
  
Harry. "Watcha thinking about?" He asked lightly but Hermoine could sense the tension  
  
resting on the question. She looked to Ron and saw him looking at her the same way.  
  
"You've been quiet the last five minutes." Ron prompted. "Oh. I was just thinking about  
  
starting S.P.E.W. again." Hermoine blabbered. Ron groaned and looked at her with  
  
pleading eyes, "Please don't." He begged. Hermoine was relieved that Ron bought her lie  
  
but she knew Harry didn't.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" She exclaimed and turned to look out the window. She could feel  
  
Harry's eyes digging in to her back. ~I don't want to ruin their first day thinking about  
  
Malfoy.~ Hermoine reasoned with herself. She faced him and faked a smile trying to look  
  
innocent. She knew it'd just cause trouble if anyone found out that she was thinking of  
  
Draco Malfoy as a normal guy instead of their worst enemy. Harry still looked suspicious  
  
but decided that if Hermoine wasn't ready to tell him he'd wait and trust her.  
  
  
  
The students filed off the train but not before purchasing a sound stash of candy  
  
and junk food from the snack bar. Loaded with enough to last until the next trip to  
  
Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine was ready to start their first term of their last year  
  
at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
please review and give any comments or ideas. This is my first HP story so it probably sucks.. lol. Just a little reminder, this is definitely a Harry, Hermoine, and Draco story, but who ends up with who will be a mystery (not for long) lol. But I'm not gonna make it a story when they fall in love the first chapter,, noppppe I've got lots of ideas until love blossoms...corny I know. So pleaz, pleaz, review!!!! And p.s. check out Usagi Princess's stories, they're Gundam and Sailor crossies. And check out my other name, Kawaii Wolf Senshi!! 


End file.
